


Hermit Crabs

by coconutminefield



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: I guess they live together sorta, I hc that Spanish is Tako's first language, among the gross pedo stuff cursing in basically nothing, but you're on ao3, inspired by a tumblr post, not a ship fic so don't think of it as one, rly short, there's a bit of cursing but only like 1 or 2 instances, truly mlm wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutminefield/pseuds/coconutminefield
Summary: The tags kinda explain it all





	Hermit Crabs

"Moosesha!!" Takoyama called out as he ran into the kitchen of Moosesha's house.

"Yeah, Tako?" she replied, her mouth full of cereal. Takoyama and Moosesha's had been friends for at least 5 years, and she had helped him learn English (including the swears, whether on accident or no) when he first moved to Parappa Town. He basically lived with her at this point, since his only other option was sleeping at his salon (which he does on accident on fairly regular basis). He even had his own room there, complete with a huge rainbow flag he taped to the wall last June. 

Now, even with his many years of learning English, he never remembered words (or anything, really) very well. Every once in while he would have to ask, and his descriptions for things weren't the best.

"I need help with a word!" he said leaning over the table, wearing a shirt way too big for him with his hair (tentacles?) in a ponytail.

Moosesha swallowed what was left of the cereal. "Well, I'm gonna need to know what the thing is."

Takoyama sighed and paused for a moment. "The thing? With the claws? Little snippy guy?"

She paused for a moment and thought. "A lobster..?"

"Nope, not that one…"

"Crawfish?"

"Still no… Um… He's his house?? He's a shell house?"

"Oh, a hermit crab?"

Without hesitation, Takoyama loudly replied, "THAT'S THE BITCH!" and ran back to his room, quietly chanting "hermit crab" and almost falling flat on his face halfway there.

Moosesha just sat dumbfounded as she watched him. What was his use for knowing hermit crab? Why does he need to know? Why is that the bitch?? It didn't matter, he was already gone, and there were too many questions to be answered. She may never know. She will forever be haunted by the words hermit crab.


End file.
